Moving In
by VampiraFangstein
Summary: After Moving Out. All the cores have some issues when they leave Karla's house. ABANDONNED.
1. Craig and Cherrie

Craig and Cherrie

Everyone had left the restaurant except for Craig and Cherrie. Craig would have left if she hadn't urged him to stay with her. She was thrilled when he sat back down and picked up his menu. He unhappily browsed through the choices looking for something that he thought would be remotely edible while Cherrie had found tons of foods and couldn't decide on one.

"Oh, spaghetti sounds nice." Cherrie tried to convince him.

"Spaghetti contains poison but, not enough to kill you." He argued

"Steak?"

"Comes from a pig-cow mixed breed."

"Pizza?"

"That is for children."

"Soup?"

"I don't like soup." He said. P-body was walking by. "Excuse me, is there anything on this menu that contains avocadoes?" Craig had never had an avocado but he figured that they would be delicious.

"Not that I know of. Are you ready to order or do you need more time to decide?" She asked.

"I think we need a little longer to choose. Thank you." Cherrie said. She looked over to Craig who had thrown his menu on the floor.

"Actually, we will take the check." Craig said grumpily.

"You haven't ordered anything yet. There isn't a bill." P-body told him a little confused.

"Well, that is good because we don't have any money. Let's go Cherrie." Craig said. "Here is your tip. Have a nice day." He handed her a stick of gum then walked out. Cherrie followed behind him like a dog.

They began to walk toward their new house. It was fairly far away being right beside the town beside them.

"That way." Craig said. He picked a random direction and they both went that way. Cherrie didn't have the best sense of direction. She was the only one of the cores to get lost when released. Craig had been able to locate her so she hoped that he could find their new home.

Cherrie was telling Craig her secret to making cake when someone jumped out of the alley they were walking passed. The person was wearing complete black so you couldn't see who it was.

"Give me all of your possessions!" Craig yelled at the person.

"That's what I was supposed to say!" The person said somewhat disappointed. "Put everything into this bag." The person pulled out a gun and tossed a bag to the ground. Craig fumbled around his pocket for a while before finding two packs of mint gum. He threw it into the bag. Cherrie pulled out a box of candles and some matches and tossed them in too. "That's it?" The person asked agitated.

"We don't carry much on us like others." Cherrie said.

"I'm going to kill you." The person said then pulled the gun up.

"The likelihood of you pulling the trigger is 43%. The likelihood of you missing is 39%. The likelihood of either of us dying is 12%." Craig said proudly.

"Shut up already!" The person yelled at him.

"Target acquired." Came from across the street followed by a single bullet hitting the person and killing them. A little girl with red eyes came over leading a blind boy behind her.

"Thank you." Cherrie told the girl.

"We didn't need her help. We would have been fine." Craig said.

"I'm sure you would have been fine being impaled with bullets." The little girl happily told him.

"The procedure didn't go correctly and she lost all her memory of Aperture. So that means I'm not completely defective!" The blind boy said. "I have been trying to remind her but all her memories were deleted."

"I remember my objective." The human turret said.

"What was your objective?" Cherrie asked her.

"To kill anything that moves." She told her.

"That is nice." Cherrie said sarcastically.

"Apparently children here aren't allowed to live by themselves so give us somewhere to live or I will kill both of you right now." She said sweetly.

"As much as I love living with people that will kill me as soon as they get the chance we don't have room. But, I think Rosette and Roger would love to have your company." Cherrie said.

"Fact: They live right up ahead." Craig said.

"Let's give them a visit then." The defective turret said. He pulled out his gun that didn't have any ammo and started to walk the wrong way. The turret pulled him the other way and Craig led them to the building. When they got there Cherrie rang the bell and waited.

"Here is your moving in present!" She said and pushed the two of them forward. Roger growled at them while Rosette hugged them.

"Thank you." Rosette said as Roger slammed the door. Cherrie hopped away and Craig followed at a casual pace behind her. He watched as she quickly found their new house.

"Do you have the key?" Cherrie asked hoping that he did.

"No, but you can pick a lock with orange juice." Craig informed her. Cherrie took out an old orange that Karla had given her to keep her quiet. She squeezed the juice on the lock and pulled the sticky handle. It swung open and they happily stepped inside. The room was completely empty. No furniture was set up. They both sat on the floor and went to bed. Neither of them were annoyed by the fact that they had almost been killed.


	2. Roger and Rosette

Roger and Rosette

After Chell, Wheatley, and Lucas had been dropped off at their new home Karla drove Rosette and Roger to their apartment. It was on the second floor. They had some difficulty carrying their few possessions up the stairs. When they dragged everything up they began to set it up.

Then Rosette took the box of Hamburger Helper Karla had given her and had Roger help her cook it. Roger burnt his hand on the pan and threw it on the floor in anger. Rosette sighed and swept the cheesy mess up. Luckily they had brought money so she had some food delivered.

They sat on the couch and ate in silence. It was silence until they heard gunfire and a few minuets after they finished their dinner a knock. Roger growled at it and followed Rosette over to the door. Cherrie, Craig, and two children were standing there. Cherrie pushed them in.

"Happy moving in present!" Cherrie said. Rosette was elated. She pulled both of them in and hugged them. Roger took a look at them then growled and slammed the door as hard as he could.

"Why do you want them?" Roger asked her. He glared at the two.

"They are little and kind." She said.

"If they are so kind why do they murder people?" He asked.

"Programming." The girl said.

"I think someone was programmed to be a little mean." The boy said with a laugh.

"ANGER! NOT MEAN!" Roger screamed at him.

"Stop it." Rosette said. "You'll scare them."

"I'll scare a murderer? I think that would take a lot." Roger argued.

"It's not nice to call people names." Rosette said. Roger growled and stomped off to their room. Rosette put them both on the couch and she sat in the chair.

"Do either of you have names?" She asked them. They both shook their heads 'no'. "Well, how about Toby for you," She put her hand on the defective turrets head so he knew. "and Laura for you." She motioned towards the girl. The names had just come to her. She wasn't sure why.

"Well how about food? Pizza is a popular choice for children so I'll order you that." Rosette picked up the cell phone she had bought a while ago and searched the phone book that the previous owners had left. "A small cheese pizza please." She said into the phone.

"You're normal right?" The pizza delivery girl asked.

"Yes." Rosette answered a little confused.

"I just took some pizza to this little kid with orange eyes who was obsessed with space, some British guy that wouldn't be quiet and, his girlfriend. It was the weirdest house I've stopped at. And my boss told me that one of the next houses has some guy that is just going to keep flirting with me." She complained.

"I understand. I deliver donuts and there are some odd people." Rosette empathized as she took the box and gave her the money. She waved as the girl left then closed the door and took them the pizza. Laura picked up a slice and ate it so quickly she burnt her tongue while Rosette handfed Toby.

When it was bedtime she put Laura on the couch surrounded by a mountain of blankets and pillows. Then she put Toby in the chair covered in an equal amount of bedding. She headed up to her room where Roger was quickly pacing back and forth. He had come up with his apology.

"I am sorry Rosette. I had no reason to yell like that or slam the door or call them murderers." Roger started to apologize and continued for a while. Rosette listened patiently.

"I accept your apology." She held out her hand to shake. Roger hugged her instead. She smiled. "I gave them the names Toby and Laura." That was when she remembered where the names were from. "The names of my children!" She exclaimed then started crying. She knew that they had both died over the long time. Roger sat on the bed beside her.

"You did everything you could." He said. "You couldn't have helped them when you were a core."

"I could have helped Laura! I could have saved tons of lives but _she _wouldn't listen to me!" She cried. She cried for the rest of the night. Sometimes she thought it would be better if she didn't remember anything from her previous life. Cherrie was lucky not having the chance of remembering.

Sometimes not remembering something that happened is better. You can move on a lot easier.


End file.
